


Stay Under The Covers

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru finds it next to impossible to say no to Pavel. Getting to class is sometimes an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Under The Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borasakchunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=borasakchunsa).



> Unrelenting fluff written for [borasakchunsa](http://borasakchunsa.livejournal.com/), who wanted some budding relationship Academy fic for the holidays. Heavily inspired by 'We Don't Have That Kind Of Bread' by Zoey Van Goey, to the point where it may be slightly nonsensical if you don't listen to the song.
> 
> We Don't Have That Kind Of Bread - Zoey Van Goey ([listen/download](http://www.box.net/shared/7f419eun9h))

Pavel's asleep next to him and Hikaru really hates that he has to leave. They've been dating for five months now; it isn't the first time they've shared a bed, but it is the morning after Pavel's seventeenth birthday and the night they slept together for the first time. He thinks he could stand here and watch Pavel sleeping for the whole day, if only he wasn't about to be late for a class—but if he doesn't leave before Pavel wakes up, he knows he'll never get there.

He's only got as far as putting on his socks when he hears Pavel say, "Mmm... Hikaru?"

"Hey," Hikaru says with a smile. He goes to the side of the bed and crouches, kissing the corner of Pavel's mouth. "I've got to get to class, but I'll be back in a couple of hours. And I'll bring breakfast."

"It's 0500. Come back to bed," Pavel says sleepily. He lightly strokes Hikaru's cheek, returning the kiss.

"I can't, it's an important simulation." This is why he wanted to leave before Pavel woke up. He's appealing all the time, but when his eyes are welcoming, his curls are rumpled from sleep and his body language is all but begging Hikaru to touch him, it's next to impossible to say no to him.

"You can never take it again?"

"Uh, I can maybe take it next week, actually," Hikaru says, mentally cursing himself.

Pavel makes a pleased noise and kisses him properly, wrapping one arm around Hikaru's neck to pull him close. He tastes of cigarettes and last night's alcohol.

"You taste like an ashtray," Hikaru complains—but it's more for something to complain about than anything else. He grabs a packet of mints from the nightstand and, climbing back into bed, feeds two to Pavel.

"Oh, thank you," he says, pressing against Hikaru. "Now I taste like an ashtray made of peppermint."

"Luckily for you, those are my favourite."

It's not really funny but they both laugh anyway before kissing again, softly and carefully. Everything seems more fragile and important in the pre-dawn grey.

They shift around for a few moments, trying to find the position where their bodies slide together easily and sharing the small bed is almost comfortable. Pavel drops his head against Hikaru's shoulder and closes his eyes. There's a very long silence, broken only by the sound of their breathing, and Hikaru's beginning to think Pavel's fallen asleep again when he starts to talk.

"I was afraid bandits might steal you."

"What?"

"They'll take you away and put you in a cage. One that's made of bones."

"Pavel... are you talking in your sleep?"

"No," Pavel says, opening his eyes again and furrowing his brow. "They'll want a ransom and we don't have that kind of money. I think it's safer for you to stay here with me, instead."

"Oh," Hikaru says, smiling slightly. "That's what you think, is it?"

He nods seriously. "That or, perhaps, people will try to hit you with their cars. I mean, just look at you. Everyone is jealous." He strokes his fingers along the soft skin of Hikaru's inner wrist. "And you are probably quite breakable."

"Pavel, I've got to say that if this is your idea of a come-on, telling me people want to kill me because I'm _breakable_ is not a good one. It's kind of sinister, actually."

"They don't want to kill you," Pavel objects. "They just want you to be wrapped up in bandages so no one can see your handsome face."

"Oh, it's a compliment."

"Yes, a compliment. What else would it be, Hikaru?"

"You're pretty lucky I find the lack of a filter between your brain and your mouth kind of endearing," Hikaru says. He twists one of Pavel's curls around a finger, lightly tugging at it.

"Every day, I am grateful," Pavel replies solemnly. Then he smiles broadly and nuzzles Hikaru's shoulder, curling a little more tightly around him. "Aren't you glad you stayed?"

Hikaru nods, but he keeps his mouth shut. It's definitely for the best that Pavel doesn't know that he just has to say the word and Hikaru would probably never go to class again.


End file.
